The Chase
by cobra
Summary: Xander Harris has never been one to turned a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than before and face something more dangerous than ever. DONE
1. Default Chapter

Title: (The Chase)

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Xander Harris was never one to turn a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than he's been before to try and stop something he doesn't understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, or any rights to the Movie or Television Series. I do not make a profit.

Prologue.

'It seems like I've been walking for days, a desolate highway that seems to never end. Who knew that my little journey of exploration would turn into this. Chasing something evil all over the country in car after stolen car.' Xander Harris thought to himself as he kicked a rock off the highway, the site of buildings ahead his only salvation.

'Town after deserted town, the only things left. Ugly little bastards with sharp teeth and sharper claws, seems like Sunnyhell doesn't have a monopoly on all things evil. This bastard, he's gotta be the worst I've ever seen.'

(change of POV)

The town loomed only a couple hundred feet ahead, just as deserted as the last three he'd been forced to stop at. Forced to walk to. The week old beard on the young man's face made him look older than he really was, and frankly, a little dangerous. His walk seemed slightly labored but his face showed little strain. He was a man on a mission. If only he understood the mission he had thrusted upon himself. He reached the town and quickly surveyed the scene. It was quiet, just like the others. Not a soul seemed to reside there anylonger. With a sigh Xander walked down the main street stopping a small general store. He tried the knob, almost smiling as the door opened with ease. As he stepped into the store he got the same feeling he'd had every time he had to do this. Anger, self-hatred, but mostly, it was sadness. Sadness over the people that wouldn't play chess on the front porch, wouldn't smoke cigars and talk about the weather. Sadness over the people that could no longer come to the little store. With a shake of his head the young man walked into the store, walking down each aisle and grabbing the things he needed. A few can goods of various meats and vegetables. A Jacket from the back rack, and an electric razor as an after thought. With a sad face he walked into the bathroom to clean up.

A freshly shaved and clothed Xander Harris walked from the General Store, his eyes looking down the row of shops finally spotting the one he'd been looking for in the first place. He threw a large duffelbag over his shoulder and grunted as the weight pulled slightly on his right arm. With yet another sigh he walked down the deserted street toward the pawn shop at the far left side. He tried the door and sighed again as he found the knob locked. He stepped back dropping the heavy duffel bag to the ground and kicked the door as hard as he could. Finally after the third kick the door jam splintered and on the fourth the young man was in. He walked through the shop grabbing another duffel bag and beginning to get what he thought he might need. Tossing in a few boxes of .45 ammo and moving behind the counter to find an extra gun and a few clips. He picked up the 1911 with a small smile and placed it in the bag, an almost identical gun already in a shoulder holster under his new jacket. He turned and surveyed the guns on the racks behind him. He quickly pulled down a Mossburg 12ga pump working the slide out of habit as he felt the guns weight. When he was satisfied he sat the gun beside the bag and grabbed a few boxes of shells. He turned to survey the guns again and smiled as he noticed the double barrelled Remington toward the bottom of the rack. He grabbed the gun and cracked it open looking down the barrel carefully. He smiled and closed the gun setting it aside for later modification.

'I'm gonna get this bastard.' Xander thought to himself as he put the two guns in a large plastic case and picked up the duffel bag filled with ammo and weapons. He moved to the door setting his things just inside. Then he left the shop. He needed transportation. He found what he was looking for just a few blocks down, there sitting in a used car lot sat a 1969 Plymouth GTX convertible.

"Bastards aren't gonna run me off the road again." Xander said to himself with a snort as he moved up the car noticing the 426 Hemi emblems on the hood. He walked past the classic car toward the sales building, the door opening easily as he turned the knob. Finding the keys quickly he walked back to the car, not bothering to shut the door as he walked out. He unlocked the drivers side door and sat down, turning the car over before shutting the door.

"This should do." The young man said with a serious voice as he put the car in first gear and let off the clutch. As the dust clouds rolled the young man took the turns that led him back to the pawn shop. In just minutes he had everything loaded and ready to travel.

'On the road again.' Xander thought with a sarcastic smile., 'I'm getting closer, going from weeks behind to maybe days. Soon, that tall ugly son of a bitch is gonna be mine.'

The GTX flew down the highway at speed well over the legal limit. Moving toward an unknown, but not unnamed destination. Soon, he would be done with this. Then maybe, the young man could go home. If he lived through it at any rate.

END PROLOGUE

Title: (The Chase)

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Xander Harris was never one to turn a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than he's been before to try and stop something he doesn't understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, or any rights to the Movie or Television Series. I do not make a profit.

Chapter One.

"How ya doin over there kid?" Reggie Bannister asked the pre-teen male that was riding shotgun.

"Gettin a little tired." Tim said with a sigh as he continued to watch the scenery move by the window of the 1971 Hemi 'Cuda.

"Same here pal. Next town we get to we'll get a room."

"Sure," Tim said before turning and looking at the man that had taken him in not long ago., "Reg, do you think this'll ever be over?"

"Of course Kid. We'll have Mike back and the Tall Man in the ground in no time. We're getting closer as we speak." Reggie said trying to sound like he believed it himself.

"If you say so."

"I do." Reggie said with a small smile as he took a long turn down the winding road. Tim was the first to notice the fast moving dark blue car behind them.

"Think we got trouble Reg?" The kid asked as his hand touched the .45 that sat just under the seat. Reggie took the time to check the rearview before shaking his head.

"Nah, just somebody with more of a deathwish than us.", Reggie started before getting a good look at the car as it passed., "And with good taste in cars. Now you know it can't be the undead." Tim laughed slightly at the poor joke but watched as the car blew by at speeds that must have been close to a hundred miles per hour.

"Guess your right. Maybe I'm just parinoid."

"Kid," Reggie started with a serious voice., "Doing what we do.. You can't be to damn paranoid."

Xander flew past the 'Cuda, barely noticing the classic muscle car. His mind was focused on the next town at the moment. Having not slept in almost forty-eight hours his mind began to wonder into the darkness of sleep. He shook his head quickly and turned the radio up a hard rock song playing loudly trying to keep Xander awake. He saw the motel sign just as his eyes almost closed on him. With a sigh he pulled into the darkened lot, a couple cars sat silently. The dirt and grim telling Xander that they had been there for a long time. He pulled up in front of the office and got out uncliping the strap on his shoulder holster as he did. Better safe than sorry. He pushed open the door easily and switched on the light, it worked. He blinked quickly till his eyes adjusted then moved toward the key board and pulled a key for the room at the far end of the motel. Close to the exit. Just incase, he could never be to careful anymore. With one last look around he walked out of the office, his eyes scanning the night. He quickly started the GTX and pulled down backing up to the door of his room. He quickly checked the room, then unloaded all his stuff, locking the door behind him as he sat the bags to the left of the door.

Xander picked the phone off the cradle from the bedside table. He was very suprised to hear a dial tone. He quickly dialed a number from memory. One that he would never forget, one of the few.

Hello?

"Hey Wills. How ya been?"

XANDER! It's about time you called mister!

"Yeah, sorry Wills. Been a little busy."

Well, Your staying out of trouble right?

"This is me your talking about Wills. I'm troubleless."

Right. Be sure you stay that way.

"Always, It was good to talk to you Wills, stay safe, love ya."

You to Xander. Be careful, love you too.

"Bye Wills."

Bye

Xander put the phone down with a slow hand. He hated to lie. But until he knew more about this he wasn't going to drag any of his friends into it. He thought for a moment before picking up the phone once again.

"Heya Buff."

Xander! It's about time you called!

"Wills said the same thing." The young man said with a smile and laugh.

And you know Willow is always right.

"Yeah." Xander said with a sad sigh.

Are you okay Xan? Buffy asked with a caring voice. Xander smiled sadly on his end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Buff, just a little homesick."

You sure? You sound kinda, well, like me actually.

"I'm good Buff, besides, if I sound like you I must be a hell of a guy."

Was that an insult.

"Maybe." Xander answered with a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice.

I'm going to beat you when you get home.

"Promises promises.", Xander said in a sing song voice., "Be careful Buff." His voice changing to caring in an instant.

Yeah..., Buffy said in suprise., You to Xander. I miss you, we all miss you.

"I miss you guys to. I'm going to call Giles in a few days. Tell him I said hi."

No problem. Remember, no trouble.

"Me equals trouble free."

Bye Xan.

"Seeya Buff."

Xander once again sat down the phone. His mind racing. He pulled out his wallet pulling a piece of paper from the inside. He smiled at the number before he picked up the phone and dialed one more number.

"Hey Cord."

Oh, it's you. What's up geekboy?"

"Not much, just wondering what's the what in the life of Cordelia Chase."

Well, not much in the acting department yet.

"Don't worry Cor, you'll break into it soon."

Well, duh. I don't take no for an answer.

"So you making it okay? Got a job and all that jazz?"

Um, yeah. I'm kinda working for Angel.

"What!" Xander asked in a shocked voice.

I'm uh, working for Angel...

"Is tall, dark, and fangy around?"

Yeah, he's right here. Cordy said then listened into the phone for a few moments.

"Could you put him on?"

Um, sure, I guess.

"Thanks Cor, maybe you should give the big guy some privacy with this one."

Don't get me fired Xander!

"I wouldn't do that."

Better not. Here's Angel.

Xander? Angel asked slightly weary of what he was going to hear.

"Cordelia out of the room yet?"

Yeah.

"Okay deadboy, I've got a story for you. Listen, then when I'm done tell me if you know anything about it."

You in some kind of trouble?

"Some kind. Don't tell anyone till we know more, besides, I really don't know what the hell is going on."

Alright, I'm listening Xander.

"It all started a few weeks ago..."

(Flashback)

'I was driving my uncle Rory's car. The old Chevy Convertible down a dark highway. Amelia, a woman I met in Oxford was riding shotgun. I was taking her to her hometown of Walton. We were talking back and forth for most of the drive, her town coming into site just before sundown. Me being the always cautious guy I am. I made sure I had a cross and a few stakes, I wasn't unprepared, for vampires anyway. We pulled into Walton slowly, surveying the road and sidewalk. It was empty, completly and utterly deserted. My stomach started churning, you can laugh but I think all the time on the hellmouth gave me a little sixth sense about this crap. Anyway, we parked the car in front of her parents house. As a precaution I grabbed my machete out of the trunk. Amelia didn't look twice, after all I met her at a vampire convention. We made our way into the house just as the sun completly sat.'

(change POV)

Xander and Amelia walked into the house with trepidation. Neither one wanting the other to go in first. Finally Xander pushed her lightly out of the way and walked through the threshold. He held the machete close to his chest as he looked around corners and cleared room after room. It took almost fifteen minutes but he finally satisfied himself that the house was clear. He smiled at Amelia slightly as he started turning on lights.

"I'm sure there just at a town game or something." He knew they weren't ever coming home.

"Wrong season." Amelia said with a frightened look on her face. Xander smiled a comforting smile and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If there not here by morning we'll go looking for them."

"Thanks." Amelia said finally relaxing slightly.

"What are friends for beautiful?" Xander said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug. Amelia laughed as she leaned her head back and kissed Xander quickly on the lips. They had that one moment of peace, of happiness. Before all hell broke loose.

END CHAPTER ONE

Title: (The Chase)

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Xander Harris was never one to turn a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than he's been before to try and stop something he doesn't understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, or any rights to the Movie or Television Series. I do not make a profit

Chapter Two

Angel listened intently into the phone. Xander had reached the key turning point in his story but the young man wouldn't speak.

"Then what happened Xander?" Angel prodded carefully.

The bastards...

Flashback

The windows at the front of the house seemed to all burst in at once. Strange little creatures making there way into the house.

"Run!" Xander yelled pushing Amelia away from the windows and toward the rear of the house. With a deep breath the young man swung his machete at the first creature his blade slicing almost half way through before stopping. As Xander prepared to pull the blade free two more of the little "demons" jumped on his back clawing for his neck with there claws.

"Xander!" Amelia yelled as she hit one of the offending creatures with a lamp from the table in the foyer. As the creature hit the ground Xander twisted the other's wrist hard, a snapping sound seeming to echo in his ears as he tossed the little monster back out one of the broke windows.

"Let's get outta here!" Xander screamed as he pulled a stake from his jacket with his right hand and grabbed Amelia's hand with his left, pulling her toward the door. As the two young people ran out the door Xander kicked another small monster as it tried to grab his leg. Cursing and coaxing the entire way to the Chevy convertible he literally threw Amelia into the passenger seat before jumping into the back then into the driver's seat quickly. He pulled the keys from his jacket pocket and turned the car over. The work that had just recently been done paid off as the car started on the first crank.

"That's gotta be a good sign." Xander said as he put the car in gear and slammed on the gas the back tires momentarily slipping on the asphalt before getting traction and shooting the two people forward.

"We're gonna be fine." Xander promised as he took a sharp curve at high speed the rear end of the Chevrolet skidding into a spin which Xander somehow controlled and completed the turn with a relative ease.

"I think we can slow down now." Amelia said as she held the armrest on the door panel tightly. Xander checked the rearview for a moment then let his foot off the accelerator. The car slowed down to just above the legal limit.

"What the hell were those things?" Xander asked himself with a shocked, and almost curious, look on his face. He looked over to his passenger and his heart nearly broke as he saw the strong young woman almost in tears.

"There dead. My family..." The girl said in a low voice as a tear began to slide down her face.

"Don't think that. We don't know that for sure." Xander said trying to sound supportive. , "I'm going to drop you in the next town then come back and look for them."

"No! If you're staying so am I!" Amelia argued the tears now streaming down her beautiful face. Xander slowed the car down and pulled over, his instinct yelling at him to keep moving but his heart telling him he was safe.

"I've dealt with things like this before.", Xander somewhat lied as he looked at the young woman with a mixture of sadness and strength. He opened his arms and was almost surprised as the beautiful blonde nearly jumped in his arms. He held her strongly whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

"Tomorrow, at daylight I'll come back and figure this out. I'll find your family Mia, Promise." Xander knew it was promise he most likely couldn't keep. But lying was all he had at this point in the night. Finally the young woman's sobbing slowed and she slowly pulled away from Xander giving the young man a half hearted smile.

"Thanks, again."

"It's what I do beautiful. Come on, lets..." The sound of screeching tires interrupted the young man and he put the car in gear and floored it on instinct. Flying from the shoulder of the road just as a large black hearse flew through the spot he had been.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Xander screamed rage filling his voice as he noticed the little creatures beginning to climb out of the hearse front windows., "There not that crazy..." Xander said in disbelief as he looked at his speedometer which showed eighty miles per hour. "Then again." Xander said as he began to stand the Chevy slowing.

"Take the wheel!" He yelled to Mia who immediately started moving under him to the driver's side of the seat. Xander climbed into the back pulling a stake from his jacket as he did so. He was ready when the first mini-monster jumped from the speeding hearse into the Chevy. Just as the monster landed in the backseat Xander slammed a right fist into its head causing the hood the thing wore to come off.

"Damn your ugly." Xander said as he slammed the stake into the things eye. The monster screamed in pain as Xander ripped the stake out and punched the creature sending it falling to the pavement. Hard.

"Xander!" Amelia screamed just as a creature landing beside her. Xander reacted quickly grabbing the monster and pulling it into the backseat with him. The creature's hand shot out its claws digging into Xanders arm causing blood to gush over the interior of the car. Xander screamed in anger and pain and quickly slammed his stake into the general area of the heart. As the creature cried out in agony the young man threw the monster as hard as he could at the hearse. The thing hitting one of its brethren and knocking them both to the asphalt.

"I've just about had enough of you ugly sons of a bit..." Xander was cut off as one of the creatures' lept off the hearse slamming into the young mans chest. He'd just gotten the creature at arms length as another hit him hard in the head. Xander's vision began to darken as a third creature jumped into the backseat, claw after claw slicing the young mans body. With a burst of strength born of pure anger, and a unique stimulant not many mean used, caring, Xander swung a hard left knocking one of the monsters out of the car. Sending the little killer flying. He quickly kicked both feet as yet another monster tried to jump in the car. Then grabbed one of the monsters by the throat strangling it with more strength than he thought he possessed. His mind not noticing the pain being inflicted by the other creatures claws on his back. Finally he threw the limp body of the creature out of the car and threw a hard elbow into the last one's face sending it sprawling across from him. His rage boiling the young man kicked hard catching the monsters head between the rear panel and his foot, a cracking sound was heard just before Xander then kicked up sending the monster along with its brethren. He took a deep breath, thinking the hard part over before the hearse slammed into the side of the Chevy with brutal efficiency. Amelia not used to defensive driving jerked the wheel the heavy convertible flying from the road. The front driver side tire slicing open on the edge of a culvert, the car began to roll. Xander flew from the backseat at high speeds as the car kept spinning.

Xander hit the ground hard, but the past three years had taught him how to fall. He immediately went with the momentum rolling along the ground but coming to an abrupt stop as his torso slammed into a small oak tree. He gritted his teeth, refusing to scream in pain as he stood. His breathing ragged he looked around himself quickly spotting his totaled car.

"Amelia!" He yelled and began to run toward the wreckage. His entire body screaming for him to shutdown, only his heart wouldn't let him. He slid to a stop, baseball style, as he reached the turned over car. Looking into the car with quick and efficient eyes.

"Where...?" Xander asked in disbelief as he saw the car was empty. He quickly stood, gritting his teeth with the pain as he surveyed the area with trained eyes., "The highway." He said to himself with unhidden rage. He ran as fast as his injured body would let him. Occasionally slipping as he ran up the drainage ditch. He reached the highway just in time to see a tall old man load the unconscious Amelia into the hearse.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Xander yelled reaching into his jacket for the final stake, as luck would have it, it had not fallen out in the fight, or wreck. The Tall Man looked toward Xander with a sick smirk.

"It's not our time Boy."

"It is if I say it is." Xander said with a sneer as he ran toward the figure that radiated evil. He slammed the stake down hard in the man's chest. At this point not caring if it was human. He was shocked as the Tall Man's hand moved out quickly grabbing him around the throat.

"That would have hurt. If I had a heart anymore."

"Grghh." Xander tried to say something smart. The Tall Man sneered and lifted the young man off the ground with ease. In a last ditch effort Xander kicked out with his left leg slamming his shin between the older man's legs.

"How humorous." The Tall Man said before pulling his arm back and throwing Xander over the hearse effortlessly., "We'll meet again boy."

"I'm... I'm not done with you yet." Xander said defiantly as he stood shakily. Only his feelings hold him on his feet.

"That's true. But tonight, I've won." With a seemingly light slap the Xander flew from the roadway, rolling once again down the drainage ditch. He finally brought himself to a stop, standing in a daze just in time to see the hearse began to move down the highway.

"No.", Xander said pain and rage resounding in his words. "Mia..." The young man whispered just before darkness claimed him.

End Chapter Two.

Title: (The Chase)

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Xander Harris was never one to turn a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than he's been before to try and stop something he doesn't understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, or any rights to the Movie or Television Series. I do not make a profit

Chapter Three.

The 1971 Hemi 'Cuda pulled into the motel parking lot with the rumbling sound that flows through all well tuned big blocks.

"That guys here to Reg." Tim said as he strained to look over the dash of the 'Cuda.

"Yeah.", Reggie said with a soft voice., "That's why I stopped. I think we should be close incase some of those little bastards are around."

"Good thinking."

"I know." Reggie said with a know it all tone.

"When you think with the right brain your almost half smart."

"You've been hanging around me to much kid." Reggie said with a shocked and confused voice.

"Gee." Tim started sarcasticly., "Ya think?"

"Shut up.", Reggie said with an amused voice.

Xander held the phone to his right ear as he checked the action and clip of his pistol. Sitting it on the nightstand without looking.

My advice. Call Buffy, get reinforcments. This guy is bad news Xander.

"Tell me something I don't know.", Xander said with a sigh., "Like who or what he is."

All I know are rumors. When I first came to the U.S, I found a town like you. Only there were a couple demons still around. The guys name is supposedly Jebidiah Morningside. According to the demons he was a scientist. A living legend in his town. They even changed the name to Morningside, while the guy was alive.

"Must have done something impressive." Xander said his mind racing with the new information. His over active imagination going wild.

Yeah. Look Xander, I can't believe I'm saying this.", Angel started with a sigh., "Doyle and I can be there by tomorrow.

"No.", Xander said quickly., "I'll handl this one. If things get to out of my league I'll call in backup."

Xander," Angel said seriously., "Right now, your out of everyone's league. This guy... thing, has wiped out thousands upon thousands of people. All that's left behind are those monsters you've been fighting. Rumor has it that's what he does to the people.

"I've got to do this Angel."

At least call Giles.

"Can't do it.", Xander said with a sad voice., "He and Buffy would be here faster than the super charged Energizer Bunny. I don't want them involved in this till I know more. No need for them to fight something no one can kill."

I'll hold off on calling them. For Now. Call me every night. Updates

"I'll try fangless."

I hate you Harris.

"Ditto Deadboy."

I'm hanging up now. Angel said almost growling. The boy was so irratating.

"Hey Angel," Xander said quickly causing Angel to not press the disconnect button., "Thanks."

Yeah, sure. Angel said somewhat suprised before Xander sat the phone in it's cradle cutting the connection. The sound of a car pulling up moved him to the window. He looked out cautiously, his pistol in hand. He relaxed when he saw the 'Cuda and it's occupants.

"Time for some sleep." The young man said to himself as he left the light on and moved to the bed. Laying on the blankets he closed his eyes. The pistol stayed close.

Xander's eyes snapped open quickly. He was a naturally light sleeper, and his years on the Hellmouth, and with his parents, had turned that natural talent into an unbreakable skill. He didn't know what was wrong. He just knew something was. He stood quickly, but quietly and grabbed the pistol by the bed. Moving slowly toward the window he pushed aside the drapes, just in time to see a small shadow run by. He let the drapes fall closed and moved toward the door picking up a duffel and the gun case he had carried in earlier. Quickly pulling out the Mossberg pump he pulled a box of shells from the duffel and began loading, eight shells later and he slide back the action. He quickly filled his jacket pockets with extra shells and grabbed the second Colt from the duffel. That's when he remembered the occupants of the 'Cuda.

"Oh shit."

"Reg." Tim whispered as he held his .45 in his right hand.

"Ugghhh." Reggie almost said as he rolled over in bed and put a pillow over his head.

"Reg." Tim whispered with more conviction as he pulled the pillow from Reggie.

"What?" Reggie asked in his normal voice as he rolled back over and glared at the young boy.

"There here."

"Shit. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I... Forget it." Tim said with a shake of his head as Reggie jumped out of bed and picked up his four barelled shotgun.

"Okay, stay behind me kid. We wait till they come in. No reason to take the fight to them yet."

"Alright."

Xander flew out the door the barrel of the Mossberg leading the way. A quick turn and he let the buckshot fly throwing one of the creatures off it's feet. He used the momenum of the recoil and let go of the slide as it chambered a new round. The recoil of the gun causing it to flip around he fired one handed taking out another monster that tried to sneak up on him.

"Go back to hell!" Xander screamed with anger as he unleased yet another round. He had forgotten that his own life was worth living. To tell the truth he probably never learned that lesson. All he knew was there were people around that didn't know anything about this. They didn't deserve to get hurt if he could help it.

"He's killin em' Reg." Tim said with a smile as he watched creature after evil creature fall.

"I can see that." Reggie said a little perplexed at the man letting lead fly on the creatures of the Tall Man. The young man shooting turned and looked into the window sending a small smile in there direction.

"He's freakin nuts." Reggie said with a small smile as he grabbed his shotgun., "Okay kid. Stay here, I'm gonna go help the crazy bastard." Tim started to protest but didn't get to finish as Reggie ran out the door his four barelled twelve gauge leading the way.

Xander smiled at the kid looking out the window in awe. He couldn't help it, in the kids eyes he must have looked like a bad ass. That's what made him laugh, in his own mind he was just an average guy put in really weird situations. He just adapted, not a badass, not a hero, just a guy that had to learn to survive. He was suprised when the older man flew out the motel door with a very dangerous looking shotgun in his hands. Even more suprised when the man pulled the trigger and three of the many monsters went down. Hard. He didn't however, let the suprise slow him down. With a renewed vigor he began taking the creatures apart. The young man looked over at the older man and noticed he was having trouble reloading his gun. With a clean move Xander spun pulling his extra 1911 from his waistband and tossing it to the man. Reggie grabbed the gun clumsily then looked at Xander in confusion.

"I've gotta reload!" Xander screamed over the roar of the creatures around them.

"I gotcha covered kid," Reggie Bannister screamed as he fired off a round.," Names Reggie."

"Xander." Alexander said as he quickly put shells into his gun. It hurt to find himself suprised that he was trusting the man to cover him. Reggie wanted to ask more questions, but found himself unable to as monster after monster seemed to try and attack the young man fighting at his side. Xander and Reggie both turned there heads as a gunshot echoed from there left. The looked quickly toward the motel to see several of the little monsters running into Reggie room.

"Tim!" Reggie screamed urgently, not yet noticing that Xander was already moving. It took Reggie only a second to change his aim to cover the running figure of Alexander Harris.

"I'll get him!" Xander yelled as he passed a frightened Reggie. The man nodded his head a steel look entering his eyes as he pulled a pistol from his waist band and began to take the creatures down with deadly effeciancy. Xander hit the large glass window hard, his body flying through as he covered his face with his free left hand. He fired off two shots killing just as many creatures before he landed stomach first on the table in front of the window. Three more shots and the room was clear.

"You okay kid?" Xander asked as he rolled off the table onto his feet. Tim nodded his head quickly as he finished reloading his .45.

"Good, Let's get the hell outta here then." Xander moved and covered the door as Tim nodded and fell in behind him.

END CHAPTER THREE

Title: (The Chase)

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Xander Harris was never one to turn a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than he's been before to try and stop something he doesn't understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, or any rights to the Movie or Television Series. I do not make a profit.

Chapter Four.

People said many things about Xander Harris. Some true, some not. The one thing that stood out was how he brushed both the good, and the bad, off his shoulders with an easy shrug. A shrug almost as easy as how he worked the action on the shotgun he had just reloaded.

"There must be a hundred of these bastards!" Reggie screamed as he fired off another round from his Colt.

"Go for the Cuda, I'll cover you!" Xander yelled as he blasted yet another monster. He was standing back to back with the young man he'd rescued minutes earlier.

"I don't think so, go for your GTX. Get Tim out of here."

"Quit trying to be a hero and do as I say damn it!" Xander yelled as he and Tim ran over to Reggie covering the man's back.

"I'm no hero kid, but I got a feelin bout ya. Get Tim outta here. I'll be right behind you."

"You dumb son of a bitch." Xander ground out as he fired again then grabbed Tim's hand pulling him toward the convertible.

"Get in and cover me." Xander said quickly as he ran toward his room grabbing the bags beside the door quickly before running back toward the car. Tim hide his emotions as he fired shot after shot to cover his young savior.

"What about Reg?" Tim asked as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"He'll be fine."Xander said as he started the car and saw Reggie slamming the door of his Cuda from the corner of his eyes., "He's right behind us."

"Um, Xander..."

"Yeah Kid?" Xander said as he put the car in gear and slammed on the gas.

"There getting smarter." Tim said just as Xander slammed on the breaks.

"I can't believe it. They blocked the damn exit." Xander cursed again as he saw the two black hearses blocking the exit.

"What are we going to do?"

"Your going to stay here, me. I'm going to get these hearses moved."

"But."

"Just trust me right now. You know how to drive?" Xander asked as he hopped out of the car and began reloading his shotgun.

"Yeah,"

"Good, get in the drivers seat. This is a big parking lot so keep moving. Hit as many of the little monsters as you can. Reg and I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok." Tim said a smile gracing his face as he jumped into the drivers seat, moved the seat forward, and revved the big block at almost the same time. Xander smiled slightly at the boys antics, but the smile didn't stay on his face long as he leveled the shotgun once more and fired. Just as Tim shifted the powerful Plymouth into reverse Reggie slid his Cuda sideways in it's place. He hoped out his four barreled shotgun fully loaded.

"Cover me Reg, I gotta get these POS's out of the way."

"Gotcha Kid. Get it done." Reggie said turning even as Xander moved toward the first hearse. He opened the drivers side door and reached for the ignition. The keys weren't in it. He cursed to himself before putting the hearse in neutral. He pulled himself from the car and ran to the front of the vehicle. He fired a shot to a creature on the hood before putting his pistol in it's holster and putting both hands on the hood of the large car. With a strength born of adrenilin he gritted his teeth and pushed. The car rolling back slowly and steadily till he thought the gap between the two vehicles was far enough to accomidate the two muscle cars. He stepped back and pulled his pistol firing a round into each of the front tires, he turned quickly and did the same to the other vehicle.

"TIM!" Xander yelled as he ran up to Reggie and pushed him into the car. The convertible GTX slid around and came toward the duo.

"We'll be right behind you Reg." Xander said as Reggie jumped into the Cuda and peeled rubber as he exited the parking lot. The GTX slowed down as it came by Xander. The young scooby fired one more shot from his Colt before vaulting over the side of the moving car into the backseat.

"GO!" Tim slammed on the gas and turned the wheel, following Reggie down the highway.

The two cars had traveled nearly twenty miles before they slowed and came to a stop at a well lit diner.

"Wow." Tim said with a smile as he jumped over the door and landed outside the car., "It's as fast as your Cuda Reg."

"No way, The GTX weighs a few hundred pounds more, the Cuda would take it."

"He's probably right kid." Xander said with a smile as he messed with Tims hair in a brotherly fashion.

"We'll just have to find out." Tim said with a smile as he knocked Xander's hand away.

"Yeah, some other time. Come on, breakfast is on me." Xander said with a laugh as the three heroes walked toward the diner.

"How did you get involved in all this Xander?" Reggie asked as he held open the diner door.

"I'll tell you over breakfast."

"I'm not sure I wanna hear it over breakfast." Tim said with a mock sick look on his face.

"I won't be to graphic Tim. Just an overview of everything. Then I'd like to hear your stories."

"Those might take awhile." Reggie said with a sarcastic tone and a sad smile on his face.

"Order alot, we're probably going to need the energy." Xander said with a grim tone as he led his small group to a corner boothe. He really didn't like the thought of the future, but another thing about Xander Harris was he never ran, not when people could get hurt in the process at any rate.

END CHAPTER FOUR.

Title: (The Chase)

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Xander Harris was never one to turn a blind eye. Now, he'll go farther than he's been before to try and stop something he doesn't understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own the characters, or any rights to the Movie or Television Series. I do not make a profit.

Chapter Five.

Psychiatrist say that a human can only take so much pressure, that stressful situations can cause the persons mind to crack. Cause the person to loss not only his mind, but his body as well. If that were completly true then the three men that stood outside the diner in the morning sunlight should have been dead. Six feet under the cold hard ground.

"Sounds like the two of you have been around the bend."

"I would say you don't know the half of it, but that wouldn't be quite right." Reggie said with a smile.

"I'd take vamps and demons over this guy anytime."

"Which way you gonna go Xander?" Reggie asked as they reached there cars.

"A little town called Morningside, it's in Northern California. I've heard rumors that's were the Tall Man came from. I think it might be his Headquarters."

"You want a little company?" Tim asked hopefully, he and Reggie really needed the help.

"Yeah. If you want to come with me to chase this lead down. I'd love the help, plus, no one knows more about how the Tall Man thinks and operates than the two of you." Xander said as he smiled toward the young boy. He looked at Reggie who seemed in thought. Finally the older man answered.

"I'll follow you."

"I need to make a stop on the way. L.A."

"L.A! Kewl." Tim said as he imagined bumping shoulders with all the beautiful women.

"Not a fun stop.", Xander said with a dreadful tone., "I've got some... friends, that can help us out, research, weapons, those kinda things."

"Well.," Reggie started as he and Tim walked toward his Cuda'., "We better hit the road, we can be to L.A. by nightfall."

"Thanks for stickin with me." Xander said as he turned and walked toward his own car.

"We need eachother, this thing we're going up against is, it's to much for just me."

"We'll beat it. Won't be easy, but we'll win." Xander said with a small smile., "In my experience the good guy always does."

"Hope your right kid.," Reggie said with a sigh as he started his car. Xander nodded in agreement before opening his door and doing the same.

The two Mopar muscle cars left nothing but noise and exhaust in there wake as they drove down the deserted two lane highway. A town came up quickly and Xander could tell by the shabby condition that the Tall Man had already been there. He looked in his rearview mirror as the Cuda's lights flashed. He pulled to the curb quickly and stepped out his Colt pistol in his hand. He quickly surveyed the area before looking back as Tim and Reggie stepped out of the Cuda'.

"We need supplies." Reggie said as he pulled his four barrelled twelve guage from his backseat.

"Alright. I could get some more ammo. Meet back here in five minutes." Xander said as he put his gun back in his shoulder holsters.

"That works. Tim, you wanna stay with the cars?"

"Not really, but I will." Tim said with a frown on his face that made both Xander and Reggie chuckle.

"We'll be back before you know it." Xander said as he turned and walked across the street to the small outdoor store across the street.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open kid." Reggie said as he parted and walked down the sidewalk to a mom and pop grocery store. Tim sighed and looked around the deserted street.

"This is not gonna be good."

Xander grabbed a canvas bag from the rack as he walked through watch would have been called aisle. Only it was more like racks just placed around the store. He moved quickly and effeciantly, grabbing ammo and a few other items that caught his eye. He had just zipped the bag closed when the first gunshot rang through the dark town outside the store.

Tim screamed in anger and fear as he squeezed the trigger of his large pistol again and again. Ghoul after ghoul fell under his gunfire.

"Reggie! Xander! Where the hell are you!" Tim screamed as his gun hit an already fired cylinder. He turned just in time to see one of the monsters jump from the roof of the Cuda' toward his face. He screamed and hit the ground his hand in front of his face as the monster took to the air. A gunshot echoed in the young mans ears as he opened his eyes to see the monster nowhere in site.

"Get up Tim. We gotta get out... AHAH." Tim turned as he watched Xander fall to his knees one of the many ghouls on his back and a small knife like weapon shoved into his arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" Xander screamed as he grabbed the hand that was around the weapon and twisted it hard and fast. The ghoul screamed in pain as Xander yanked the smaller form forward and slammed it into the concrete sidewalk. Reggie ran down the street with his gun leading the way. As he screamed for his two friends to get in the GTX.

"I'll meet you in Morningside, get the hell out of here!" The pony tailed hero screamed as he fired his gun and four ghouls fell to the concrete. Xander stood unsteadily as Tim jumped to his aid opening the door of the GTX.

"You drive." Xander yelled as he moved over by the passenger door. Tim slammed the door shut and started the car taking a moment to glance at Reggie who was fighting his way toward his Cuda'.

"Go damnit!" Reggie screamed which caused Tim put the car in gear and slam on the gas. The GTX flew out of the town, gunshots ringing behind them.

The GTX convertible came to a stop in front of Angel Investigations. Xander had taken over the wheel somewhere long the way.

"This the place?" Tim asked as he rubbed his tired eyes and got out of the car.

"I think so." Xander said through gritted teeth as his arm hit the steering wheel when he moved to get out., "Let's go in and have a chat."

"And get you all fixed up."

"Yeah, that's another option."

"You think Reg is okay?" Tim asked looking solemn as they walked to the entrance.

"I'm sure he is, Reggie's a survivor, we'll see him at Morningside." Xander said trying to convince himself as much as he was Tim. The duo walked into the entrance of Angel Investigations both tired, and one injured.

"Angel Investigations... Xander?" Cordelia asked the mean remark not yet begun as she saw the blood stains on his shirt and hands.

"Hey Cordy." Xander answered with a small smile., "Is tall dark and fangy around?"

"Yeah, come on, let's get that shirt off and see what you did to yourself this time." Cordy said with a half smile, mostly a sarcastic one.

"Got stabbed by a very ugly and even worse smelling midget." Xander said with a joking smile. Cordelia raised both eyebrows before walking over to him and pushing him toward the couch.

"I'll get the first aid kit. God alone knows how many times i've bandaged you up."

"And you know you love it."

"Just the seeing you in pain part." Cordy said as a parting shot.

"She's an ex isn't she?" Tim asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up."

Angel walked from the elevator with careful steps. The smell of blood in the air amping his senses up from his normal form almost making his face change. He walked into the waiting room and came to a jarring stop.

"Xander?"

"Heya Deadboy, just getting patched up by the nurse Giggles here." Xander quickly gritted his teeth as Cordy pulled the ace bandage around his arm tighter.

"Oh, too tight?" The ex-cheerleader asked with a sweet voice and innocent smile. Xander growled to himself but relaxed to let Cordelia work.

"The Tall Man?"

"Still out there. I think I might need some help Angel. But I'd like to keep Buffy and the Scoobs out of it. This thing... this thing is more than we thought."

"Okay, tell me what you need. You'll get it." Angel said as he pulled a chair up in front of Xander and sat down.

"A tank would be nice. But if that's out of reach, just some guns, some ammo, and maybe... well, someone with a little magical ability would be nice."

"The guns will be easy, the Witch, well, I'll do my best."

"I know." Xander said as Cordelia moved away from his arm and he moved it with a slight wince., "Thanks Cordy."

"Don't worry about it. That made my day." Cordelia said with a large smile, the phone rang and she walked quickly away, Xander watching her back the entire time.

END CHAPTER FIVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Figure I'd answer a few reviews with this chapter... so...

Title: The Chase

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Xander has never been one to turn a blind eye. Now he'll go farther than ever before to face an evil that has never been beat.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Angel Investigations.

Xander sat calmly across from Tim. Stubborn looks on both there faces.

"I'm going."

"No you're not." Xander said calmly.

"Give me on good reason. And don't say I'm a kid!"

"I need someone I trust to watch over Cordy while Deadboy and I are gone." Xander said no falseness in his voice. Tim looked confused for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Look, Cordy is important to me. If I don't make it back, I need you to tell her a few things. And I'm going to need you to get in touch with my friends in Sunnydale."

"But Reggie.." Tim started only to be cut off gently by Xander.

"Is most likely fine. And if he is, I will bring him back. I promise."

"I'm worried Xander." The young boy said finally showing his age. Showing his weariness.

"I know." Was all that Xander could answer with.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Angel walked into the office quickly finding Xander sitting in the front hall.

"What have ya got DB?" Xander asked with a hopeful and humorfull smile. Angel rolled his eyes for a moment as the door opened again and Wesley Wyndam Price walked through the door.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Xander asked as he forcefully grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him into his office.

"I know what you're going to say." Angel said in a plaintive voice as the door of his office closed loudly.

"Oh really. Then why the hell did you bring him?"

"He volunteered."

"I'm unvoluntering him." Xander shot back with a sneer., "He's folded one to many times Angel. I can't have him watching my back."

"He can hear you ya know?"

"I don't care. This is to important. I've got two, possible three people to save on this."

"And you can't do it alone."

"If he comes with us he's most likely going to die." Xander answered in a loud voice that spoke volumes, he had seen enough death around him.

"He knows." Angel answered flatly.

"What?" Xander asked as he deflated slightly.

"He knows Xander. He knows this is a suicide mission. I told him that upfront."

"Last time I saw him he had no magical ability worth mentioning."

"That was before he was kicked out of the Watchers Council. He's been trying to prove himself every since. He's not the greatest, but he's past decent."

"Great, just what we need, someone with something to prove."

"You mean two people?"

"Angel, you know me. Yeah, I've done things in the past to try and prove myself to others, and to myself. But when the chips were down, proving myself was never in my mind. And it's not this time." Xander answered a low rage entering his voice. Angel looked in thought for a second before nodding.

"I know. We need him Xander. As much as you and I hate to admit it."

"Fine. We'll take him."

"And try to protect him." Angel said as Xander turned.

"I just hope he can protect himself. The things were facing, we might not be around." Xander answered as he walked out the door and nodded to Wesley who was looking at him with slacked shoulders., "You're in Wes. Get what you need. We leave at midnight."

"Of course."

Xander, Wesley, and Tim stood outside by Xander's stolen car as midnight struck on the clock.

"Here Xan." Tim said with a depressed smile as he handed Xander a small notepad.

"What's this bro?" Xander asked with a smile as he took the offered object.

"Everything Reggie and I could put together on the Tall Man. His forks, his strength, everything."

"Thanks man." Xander said with a serious voice as he put a hand on his young friends shoulders.

"No problem. Later."

"Yeah, later." Xander said as he watched Tim turn and walk back into the building. "Bye Cordy, it was nice to meet ya Doyle. Keep an eye on her."

"You got it man."

"Bye Xand. Don't get dead."

"Me?" Xander asked with a smile as he opened the door of his car and sat inside. Cordy smiled slightly.

"I'll be back in a few days. Stay in one piece." Angel said as he opened his door and let Wesley into the back seat.

"No prob boss."

"Um... farewell." Wesley said with a wave. Doyle and Cordy looked confused for a moment before waving back.

"Yeah. Bye." Cordy said with a smile as the car started with a rumble and left the curb.

"You think they'll be okay?" Cordy asked with a concerned tone.

"Angel is wit 'em. They'll all be fine."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." Cordy said as she turned and walked into Angel Investigations.

"I hope I am princess..."

Xander yawned as dawn began to break over the horizon. He sighed as he pulled into another abandoned motel.

"What are we doing?" Wesley asked as he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"Stopping for the day. We're only thrity miles out of Morningside, that means we rest, and plan as much as we can." Xander answered as he parked the car and stepped out.

"I'll get a couple keys from the office. Get ready to move quick Angel."

"Yeah yeah." The vampire mumbled from under a heavy blanket in the backseat. Xander laughed quietly as he moved away from the vehicle. He came back a minute later with two keys.

"What now? Search all the rooms?" Wesley asked as Xander pulled the car to a parking space between the two rooms.

"No, we get in our rooms, and bed in for the day. I have to read this book, and we all need some rest."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, can anyone let me the hell out of here." Angel said in an agrivatted voice.

Xander frowned as he read the notebook Tim had quickly put together.

"What is it?" Angel asked as he turned from the t.v.

"It says here a tuning fork Reggie had made the sphere's explode, and stopped the Tall Man in his tracks." Xander was about to begin again till Wesley walked in with an almost smile on his face.

"I can't believe it, it looks like it's been months since anyone has been here, yet the electricity still works and there's no messages on the machine. It must be high level magic to make everyone miss everything. It is amazing."

"Yeah, glad you're so excited." Xander said in a deadpan voice before turning to Angel., "So what do you think? Why would a tuning fork stop him?"

"I don't.."

"It could be Harmonics." Wesley interrupted as he moved to sit down beside Xander's bed. Looking over the youngman's shoulder at the book in his hands., "From the way you have explained all these happenings the Tall Man, as you call him, draws his power from the portals, or forks. The octave the tuning fork produces could interrupt the feed of power."

"Okay..." Xander said in a thoughtful voice.

"I will explain..."

"No," Xander cut him off quickly., "Just tell me one thing, can we blow it up?"

"Um, yes, we would only need the location of the power source."

"Ah, okay, so... We're screwed." Xander said as he closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. A rumbling sound from outside made them all look toward the door.

"Wesley, cover me." Xander said as he stood and picked up his Mossberg twelve-guage shotgun.

"Um, quite right." Wesley said as he quickly picked up his own weapon and followed Xander to the door. Xander peeled the blinds back an inch and a smile graced his face.

"It's Reg." Xander said as he moved and opened the door., "Stay on you're toes." Xander walked into the early afternoon sunlight with an easy gate. A smile on his face as Reggie stepped out of the Cuda.

"Xander. Tim okay?" Reggie asked quickly as he noticed the kid not around.

"Yeah, his with some friends in L.A. How'd you get out of there Reg?"

"That's an interesting story." Reggie said with a smile as the passenger side door of the muscle car opened and a tall young man with long brown hair stepped out., "Xander, meet Mike."

"So it will work?" Xander asked as he sat across from Mike and Reggie. Wesley and Angel stood off to the side listening intently.

"Yeah, well, it will when I get to the machine. I can destroy it. Shut down all the gates, and free the souls the tall man is using to power it. But, I need people on this side keeping him busy. I'm strong, and I know what I'm doing. But, I'm still no match for him." Mike said with a frown on his face.

"Angel, Wesley, and I can take care of HIM. He and I have unfinished business anyway."

"She's dead Xander. You know that." Mike said with a sad look on his face.

"I have to make sure Mike. You know that." Xander shot back in a sad voice., "What I don't understand is why even mess with me? Why bring me into this mess."

"It's a game to him Xander. And you're another piece, we may never have the answers. Hell, I still don't know what the hell he wanted me to take his place for. I don't know why he was trying to make me, into.. .him." Mike was angry it was apparent in his voice, in his body movements.

"I'm going to find Amelia tonight. And the Tall Man, he is going to die. That's already set in stone." Xander said his voice taking an edge to it only one other present had ever heard. Angel looked toward the floor as a smile of respect once again reached his lips.

"I'm going through the forks with Mike." Reggie said in a determined voice. Xander thought of Tim, and was about to voice his questions. He stopped himself knowing that Reggie had thought this through.

"Okay, we move at dark. Everyone get some rest." Xander said as he stood and started to walk outside.

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked as he moved to set down.

"Get a few suprises ready. Soldier boy has an itch." Xander said with a smile as he pointed toward his head.

"Thought he was gone."

"I still get some flashes, a few memories. And now, I'm going to put the nightmares to good use."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Give them to something else." Xander answered in a cold voice as he walked out of the room and toward his stolen car.

"Care to let us in on that conversation?" Reggie asked with a confused tone.

"Just trust us."

"Sure." Reggie said with a shrug as he followed Xander from the room. Mike smiled slightly and walked out behind his friend.

"Who knew there'd be an army at the end."

"Alright." Xander said as the five men stood outside the large masoleum., "Angel, Wesley, Go in the back. Be careful." Angel and Wesley both nodded and turned walking into the darkness., "Reg, Mike, let's find a gateway. Then, we'll take care of the Tall Man."

"Alright." Mike said with a nod of his head as he opened the doors and the trio stepped in.

"It's quiet." Xander said as he held his shotgun at ready. The large sword strapped to his back just sticking out above his head.

"Always is." Reggie said as he surveyed the hallway with weary eyes. His eyes quickly widened as he heard the familiar whistle., "Get ready." He had just finished his statement as the Tall Man walked into view.

"Together? This is a suprise." The Tall Man said with an empty look in his eyes. Mike stayed silent as Xander and Reggie looked in horror. Sphere after sphere formed up behind the Tall Man, gleaming light off there smooth surfaces., "It's time to end this boy." The evil being said to Mike with a smile.

"I'm ready."

"Ready to die?"

"Where's Mia?" Xander asked as he brought his Mossberg to his shoulder.

"She's resting." The Tall Man answered turning his attention to Xander. The young man growled in anger as he pulled the trigger of the shotgun sending pellets flying into the torso of the Tall Man knocking the being off his feet. Reggie quickly pulled his tuning fork from his pocket and hit it against the wall. The tune carrying down the hallway making the sphere's explode one after another. The trio quickly ran into a side hallway kicked open the closest door and slide to a stop. Xander's eyes quickly fell on the table in the center of the room.

"Mia." He whispered out in a sad voice.

"Xander." Mike said with a sad voice. The young man turned and saw Mike pointing toward the forks, the gateways.

"Go. We'll take care of the rest."

"Bye Xander. Take care of Tim." Reggie said in a sad voice as he sat his four barreled shot gun on the floor.

"I will. Don't let us down."

"Never." Reggie said with a smile as he and Mike turned toward the gate. With a wave the two heroes disappeared. And not thirty seconds later the gateway did as well. Xander turned slowly, his legs moving before he told them to. The sword dropped from Xander's hand as he looked upon her body. Shriveled, pale, dead. Tubes and wires came from her body like they were alive. He walked up to the table slowly. His breath hitched as he touched her face, her hair.

"I'm so sorry Mia." Xander said as he laid his forehead against hers.

"She was a tough one boy." A deep voice echoed from behind him. Xander turned slowly his face a mask of rage and hatred.

"It's our time now." Xander muttered with a snarl.

"Perhaps." The Tall Man said with an evil smile on his thin face.

"Why me?" Xander asked as he turned from the table and faced the evil being.

"It wasn't so much you boy. As your friends, in a few years they would have stood against me, perhaps stopped me. I thought attacking you would bring them all into this, letting me, finish this game before it had really even began."

"This isn't a game." Xander said in a cold voice as he took a step toward the Tall Man., "I've got news for you, you're not God."

"That is your opinion. I underestimated you boy. You're much more resourceful than I believed."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again." Xander said as he took another look at the body of Amelia on the table. He turned and jumped forward slamming a right fist into the Tall Man's nose before spinning and slamming a left elbow under his chin. As the Tall Man's neck was clearly exposed Xander pulled the knife from his belt and slammed it home. Up to the hilt in the evil beings neck. The young man's breath left his body as the Tall Man slammed a right hand into his chest sending him flying into a wall.

"Good boy. Very good." The Tall Man said as he pulled the dagger from his neck and tossed it on the ground., "But not good enough." The Tall Man quickly walked across the room picking the still dazed Xander off the floor by his neck with ease.

"Keep smiling." Xander gasped out with a smile of his own., "Someday, someone like me, is going to kill you."

"No, it is not written." As the Tall Man prepared to break the young mans neck a foot came from nowhere slamming into the mans face and sending his form flying across the room. Xander fell from the air landing on his knees.

"Don't ya know, prophecies and Xander don't mix." Angel snarled his true face gleaming under the florecent lights.

"Bout time you showed up Deadboy."

"Shut up Harris." Angel snarled as the Tall Man stood from the floor. Angel jumped forward and inhuman sound coming up from his chest and out of his mouth as he slammed into the old looking being.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked as he quickly helped Xander to his feet.

"Peachy." Xander muttered in a hoarse voice.

"Reggie and Mike?" Wesley asked as he turned and watched the little monsters the Tall Man created filling the hallways.

"Through the forks. It's up to us now." Xander said as he finally caught his breath. Wesley turned a horrified expression on his face for a moment before he saw Xander's empassive one.

"Very well." Wesley said as he sat his face in stone and began to mutter under his breath. Flames shot from his hands as the little demons moved toward them. The first two waves falling under the bristling heat., "I'll take care of these buggers."

"Good man Wes." Xander said as he walked to his sword.

Angel groaned in pain as he was slammed into a wall, the Tall Man's hand around his neck.

"You are no greater a threat than the boy." The being said it's smile still present. A look of shock quickly took it's place as it's arm was sliced apart at the elbow.

"Told you our time was here." Xander yelled out as he twirled the blade in his hands and moved in a lightening fast motion. The sword cleaved the air in a high whistle, the razor sharp blade slicing into the Tall Man's neck with precision. Cutting through the flesh, cartlidge and bone like a hot knife through butter. As the Tall Man's head rolled from the body across the floor Xander turned and watched with a smile as the little monster all fell with him. Angel stood, messaging his neck out of instinct.

"It's over." The vampire muttered as he spit blood from his mouth.

"I think it is." Xander said as he held the sword pointed toward the floor., "Let's get out of here."

Xander, Wesley, and Angel began to walk from the room, lowering there guard slightly. A sound from behind made the three men turn quickly. Not fast enough as a golden sphere slammed into Xander's shoulder, the twin blades cuting through his skin sending him flying back. The young man slammed into a wall, a scream flowing from his lips as the ball tried to press itself farther into him. Wesley reached him first and tried to grab the sphere. The flying ball flew back from Xander's shoulder, dodging Wesleys finger and slamming it's side into the bridge of the english man's nose sending the young ex-watcher flying backward. The sphere turned quickly it's blades dripping Xander's blood as it moved toward the fallen Wesley. Angel was barely fast enough to intercept it. The vampire with a soul grabbed the flying sphere with both hands keeping it at arms length with all his strength. Xander stood up unsteadily, his eyes almost glazed as he surveyed the room. His eyes fell on the sword he had dropped with the ball had hit him. He quickly picked up the sword and ran toward Angel.

"Duck!" Xander yelled as he jumped in the air kicking the ball with his right foot. Before his feet hit the ground he swung the heavy broadsword through the air. Metal hit metal in a shower of sparks as the golden sphere flew toward the end of the room hitting a wall and rolling across the ground trying to fly again. Xander's eyes fell toward the floor and landed on the four barrelled shotgun Reggie had left when he went through the portal. The young man dove, grunting in pain as his injured shoulder hit the hard floor he quickly grabbed the shotgun as the Sphere flew toward him at fast speeds. Xander pointed and pulled the trigger. The two slugs and two shells of 00 buck shot flew out of the four barrels. The sphere exloded with a loud boom, that seemed to drown out the sound of the large shotgun. Xander breathed a sigh of relief as he fell back flat on the floor, the shotgun falling out of his hands.

"Everyone alright?" Angel asked as he stood and moved both his arms with a slight wince.

"Yes." Wesley grunted out as he stood.

"As alright as you can expect." Xander said as he sat up with a groan., "Let's not do this. Ever again."

"Deal." Wesley said as he held out a hand and helped the young man to his feet.

"Reggie and Mike?" Angel asked as the trio began to gather the weapons on the floor.

"They did it. Closed the gateways. It's finally over."

"I cannot believe we accomplished it." Wesley said with a slight smile.

"Join the club Brit boy." Xander said with a laugh. Wesley looked at him quickly., "Hey you earned a Nickname, be happy." Wesley laughed slightly in response.

"What now Xander?"

"Sleep." Xander answered Angels question with a shrug.

"I meant what are you going to do?"

"Go back to Sunnyhell, get a job I guess." Xander said as they walked from the Mosaleum and quickly got in the stolen GTX., "Wes, you feel like driving the Cuda. Don't wanna leave it here."

"Yeah. I'll follow you to the motel." Wesley said as he walked to the muscle car and quickly got in starting it up.

"I got a job offer for you." Angel said as Xander started the GTX and pulled from the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"I have contacts all over the world. And at times, they have, trouble." Angel said with a shrug.

"So, what like a traveling demonic troubleshooter?"

"Yeah. I thought you might jump on it. Plus, I've got contacts, could get you the paperwork you need for Tim, and the cars."

"What kinda salary we talkin here Angel?"

"We'll talk more later. Let's just relax and get back to L.A."

"Sounds like a hell of an idea Deadboy."

"Shut up Xander."

END.

THE CHASE.


	3. Review answers

this is my post fic, answer session. Thought I'd answer all the reviews I've gotten so far. now the normal question I get is.

"Are you going to do a sequel?"

I don't have one planned for this fic. I might write an epilogue a little later but for now, it is done.

Silverkitkat: The crossover was the movie series, Phantasm. It's a great movie check it out. Reggie is fine, he finally finished his mission, found his friend. and as icing on the cake saved the world. not a bad life huh.

Majin Gojira: Okay, I always get reviews like this. And I'll tell you what I tell them, there is no originality. This is writing about cahracters that are already invented, plot lines that have already been lead to. And as for ACTUAL literary works. I do read them, have read them, and do respect there authors, if I wrote this as an ACTUAL literary work, I would have went about this fic slower, and much more carefully. NOW, as for the chapter thing. I have a good reason for not using it, I don't want to. Good enough? Okay, now if you have some feedback that is helpful, and you begin to understand that different people write diferently. That not everyone follows the rules that were made years ago by teachers. Now, this was how I wrote this fic, many of them I've wrote differently, with no first person at all. I respect your opinion and thank you for the review. Please, keep reading my work I love your input and it does help me become a better writer. Thanks for everything.

As for the other four reviewers I thank you for showing the interest in this story that you have. And If by some chance you want me to tackle it or any of my stories again you have but to ask. Later guys, and gals.

Cobra


End file.
